Discúlpame
by Jemava S
Summary: Él, enamorado de la mujer de su mejor amigo, y él sin valorarla. Hay cosas que se tienen que ocultar, pero tarde o temprano el corazón siempre revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos, y eso es lo que pasó. (Hermione & Ron) (Hermione & Harry)


Disclaimer

Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia, los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. TM 2003. Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter J.K.R. y otros.

Las canciones ocupadas sólo son con fin de inspiración, ninguna canción es mía.

Y bueno, gracias por leer.

Disfrutadlo!

**Discúlpame...**

**Sé que tú eres y, has sido mi amigo fiel,**

**Lo sé...**

Hoy era uno de esos días donde era casi imposible ocultar mis sentimientos, mucho más el hecho de querer tenerla conmigo, pero sólo quería verla feliz. Y parecía que así era, ella era feliz con él, con mi mejor amigo.

No sé cómo paso, pero ya era tarde, me había robado el corazón y cuando terminó la guerra lo sentí aún más, sobretodo cuando aceptó quedarse con él, y empezar a formar una vida con mi mejor amigo.

Quería que esto solamente fuera una confusión de sentimientos, que realmente yo la quería como mi hermana, y no como… mujer.

**Pero esa mujer...**

**A la que estas besando, y mintiéndole,**

**Creo que...**

Ahora sé que la quiero como a nadie en mí vida, y me duele que él la lastime, y que luego pida perdón y ella lo deje pasar, pero lo peor es que la está engañando y ella lo cree el más santo del mundo.

**Que ella es...cúchame...**

**Lo tienes que saber,**

**Que yo la amo tanto, que no puede ser**

Y creo que es momento de decirte la verdad, estoy frente a ti viendo cómo te besas con alguien que no es ella, y no puedo, me da rabia saber que yo la respetaría hasta con los pensamientos y tú que la tienes no te importa, es uno más de tus trofeos.

**Entiéndeme...**

**Desde que la mire,**

**Siento que ella es mi mujer, y que yo no la puedo perder**

Ella se merece lo mejor de este mundo, y tal vez no se lo puedo dar, pero haría lo imposible por hacerlo. Tu no la valoras, y yo no puedo perder al amor de mi vida, lo sé, sé que es ella, todo este tiempo con ella ha sido solamente para reafirmarlo.

**Y discúlpame, pero quiero que sepas,**

**Que yo si la amo, y que sé muy bien,**

**Que solo estas jugando, que me vuelve loco,**

**Y a ti solo un poco**

He decidido decírtelo todo, estoy enfrente de tu puerta y solo me tiembla un poco la mano al golpearla, escucho solamente tu voz al decir -Adelante- así que me armo de valor y entro a tu oficina, ahí estás, sentado viendo hacía mí con una sonrisa.

-Harry, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace días que no te veo, que bueno que vienes- Ahí estaba mi mejor amigo saludándome, no podía negarlo, conmigo era una maravillosa persona, era casi mi hermano, juro que esto me está comiendo vivo, pero es mejor que mentirle, yo la amo, y quiero hacerla feliz, luchar por ella…

**Y discúlpame, pero no creo que pueda, seguir ocultando,**

**Lo sé que esto te puede estar molestando,**

**Pero es mejor, que seguir fingiendo,**

**Que no la amo...**

-Amigo, realmente vengo a hablar contigo, ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Por favor hermano, para ti siempre tengo tiempo, ¿Qué pasa? Te noto preocupado, hasta pálido estás.

-Ron… Yo… - Merlín, me estoy acobardando y no puedo, no importa ya estoy aquí -Hermano, estoy enamorado- Ron de inmediato abrió la boca de impresión y sonrió

-Harry, ya era hora, pensé que no saldrías ni en rifa-dijo y reí con él

-No Ron, creo que ya llevaba bastante tiempo enamorado de esta mujer y no lo había aceptado - dije un poco temeroso, Ronald no paraba de sonreír, él pensaba que yo era gay, por el motivo de que no salía con nadie.

-Me alegra Harry, realmente pensé que bateabas del otro lado- dijo y empezó a reír sin parar hasta ponerse rojo, se fue calmando poco a poco

-No seas… no es que esté mal, pero realmente no es lo que va conmigo, pero que ¿Si fuera gay ya no serías mi hermano?

-Claro que si Potter, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? - En estos momentos deseaba ser gay y no estar enamorado, perdidamente de su mujer - Mejor cuéntame, ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

-Es complicado, pero necesito sincerarme contigo - Estaba un tanto nervioso

\- Venga Potter, dime amigo, por favor

-Es…-En ese momento tocaron la puerta, era la mujer que me quitaba el sueño asomándose por la puerta

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, esa que me volvía loco.

-Adelante preciosa- dijo Ron, y se paró para abrazarla y besarla, simplemente decidí voltearme -Llegas justo a tiempo, Harry está a punto de decirme de quién está enamorado-

\- ¿En serio Harry? Que alegría, cuéntanos- Perfecto, ahora si ya no creo estar tan seguro de decirlo

Discúlpame...

Te juro que antes de decirlo, pensé muy bien,

Y lo dudé...

-Mejor luego se las presento, los dejo solos - dije y me pare de donde estaba sentado

-Está bien Harry, solo porque está esta hermosura aquí- dijo viendo a la mujer que me había robado la vida, el sueño y mi tranquilidad, me despedí de los dos y salí por la puerta, y caminé lo más rápido hasta mi despacho, puse un silenciador en mi oficina y el seguro de la puerta.

No pude y de la rabia empecé a destrozar todo en mi despacho, cuando termine me deje caer resbalándome en una de las paredes, sin importar que las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

**Pero también...**

**No creo que sea justo, que la engañes,**

**Mientras que...**

Aquí estoy otra vez, viendo como la engañas, pero esta vez veo como entra ella en el bar, y te ve qué te estás besando con alguien más. Ella solo rompe en llanto, me rompió, algo rompió cuando la vi llorar.

Corrió tras de ella cuando la vio que estaba llorando, no puedo creer que yo esté haciendo lo mismo que él, fue un impulso. Cuando salgo la tiene agarrada del brazo, lastimándola.

-No es lo que piensas Herms- dijo Ron apretándola aún más

-No, no lo es, no eres quien pensé, terminamos Ron- dijo Herms con las lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le gritaba

-No Hermione, tú eres mía

-No Ronald, aquí termi… -Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar y Ron le había soltado una bofetada, no sé cómo paso, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba a un lado de ellos, y le había soltado un puñetazo en la cara a Ron

\- ¡A HERMIONE NO LA VUELVES A TOCAR! - Ron estaba estupefacto tirado en el suelo con el hilo de sangre que le salía de la nariz, ayudé a Herms a pararse porque estaba tirada en el suelo de la cachetada.

**Esto no está bien...entiéndeme...**

**Desde que la mire, siento que ella es mi mujer,**

**Y que yo no la puedo perder...**

\- ¿Estás bien? - dije demasiado tierno para Hermione, no lo pude evitar lo que provocó que Ronald solo se me quedará viendo con cara de haber descubierto algo.

-Es ella - dijo Ron y regresé la mirada hacia él - Estás enamorado de Hermione - dijo y me quedé callado, sorprendido de que lo averiguara tan rápido. No pude más y le contesté

-Si Ron, y discúlpame, pero quiero que sepas que yo sí la amo, y que sé muy bien, qué solo estas jugando, que me vuelve loco, a ti solo un poco, en serio discúlpame, pero no creo que pueda seguir ocultando, lo sé que esto te puede estar molestando, pero es mejor, que seguir fingiendo, que no la amo... - tome la mano de Hermione y desaparecimos, y de pronto aparecimos en la casa que era de Sirius

\- Aquí estarás bien, es tu casa, yo iré a otro lado para que estés más tranquila - Ella me abrazo tan fuerte que no pude evitar abrazarla por la cintura, podría morir ahí, sin duda alguna

-Así los quería encontrar, maldito traicionero, tú le hablaste para que me viera besando con la otra, para poder venir a consolarla tú y quedarte con ella - Ron estaba alcoholizado y de la rabia saco la varita y me apunto - Maldito traicionero - de un momento a otro vi como una luz salía de la punta de su varita, yo protegía a Hermione con mi propio cuerpo, sentí como se hacían unas cortadas en mi pecho y la camisa se manchaba de rayas rojas, sentía como el me empezaba a faltar el aire, de pronto escuché a Herms gritar mientras yo me dejaba caer poco a poco y ella conmigo sosteniéndome en sus brazos.

De pronto llegaron aurores y detuvieron a Ron.

-Harry aguanta por favor - me decía Herms llorando

-Tran… quila- intente hablar, pero ya era demasiada la sangre que perdía y no podía más - Prome… teme que… serás… feliz - la sangre empezaba a salir por mi boca.

\- No digas tonterías, por favor aguanta - ningún hechizo servía, lamentablemente parecía que era algo irreversible lo que Ron me había hecho.

\- Te amo Hermione, puedo irme tranquilo, estoy donde siempre quise estar - Herms no paraba de llorar, se acercó un poco a mí y me besó, después de eso sentí que la felicidad me invadía, y solo un instante más y mis fuerzas disminuyeron, escuchaba la voz de Hermione gritando mi nombre, pero de un momento a otro solo se escucha a lo lejos y sentí como mi alma daba su último suspiro…

**Por favor, por favor discúlpame...**

**Yo si la amo...**

**Yo si la amo.**

\--

Espero que les haya gustado... ¿Quieren segunda parte?

Jemava S.


End file.
